NaruGaara Is It Alright To Love You?
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Gaara's a little shy around Naruto at first because he's afraid to tell his best friend Naruto he's in love with him. How will they're love story go? Read and find out!
1. Tummy Trouble and Narutokun

**NaruGaara Is It Alright To Love You?**

** Chapter 1 Tummy Trouble and Naruto-kun**

**Hey guys! Missed ya! I decided to right another yaoi story since my last one went so well. This time it's my favorite yaoi pairing. Naruto X Gaara! Yay! No yaoi until at least chapter five like I did last time k? Good. Enjoy my lovely followers! Btw, they are kids in this chapter just to let you know.**

**(Gaara's P.O.V)**

"Oh god." I said feeling my stomach rumble. "Gaara what's wrong?" My best friend Naruto asked. "Tummy trouble." Was all I could say before I felt a bubble move upwards. I felt my stomach rumble again and I fell to my knees. I could feel intense pain in my stomach and I knew the only way to get rid of it was to burp but I didn't want to. "Gaara are you okay?" Naruto asked. I shook my head and pointed to my stomach. "What about it?" He asked. "It hurts." I complained. "You look you like you have to burp or something. Is it stuck? Do you need help?" He asked. I couldn't move at all and I didn't know what to say because I didn't want to burp. I didn't want this tummy trouble to begin with. I could feel the pressure getting worse the more I held back. Finally it got to out of hand and I burped very loudly and held it out for two minutes and fifty seconds. Naruto stared at me in amazement and said, "Woah. That was way cool! How did you do that?" I looked at him surprise. "You thought...that was...cool?" I asked. "Yeah! You held out longer than I ever could but I'm getting up there! One day I might beat you're record! That is if I knew what it was." Naruto said. "My record? The longest I've ever held out for?" I asked. "Yeah! What's the longest one you ever let go?" Naruto asked. "It was two years ago I think. I held out for three minutes and fifty seconds." I said. Naruto's eyes grew wide with amazement. "Really? Cool! One day you and I should have a contest and we'll see who's the REAL releasing master." Naruto said. I just looked at him cause I didn't know what to say. "You in?" He smiled holding out his hand. "You're on." I said as I took it and we looked at each other with the "I challenge you" glare. I tried to back away and I tripped and landed into Naruto's arms. I didn't bother looking up but when I did I saw our position. I had my head on his chest and my arms were around his waist and they were close to his ass. I blushed as I noticed our position. "Gaara are you okay?" He asked looking down at our positon. Then his face flushed red. We separated quickly and he told me, "Let's pretend this never happened." while laughing nervously. Then I didn't think when I quickly pressed my lips against his. He looked in surprise and I held him close. He pulled away and he looked at me. "What was that for Gaara?" He asked. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." I said making an excuse because I didn't know how to tell Naruto Uzumaki that I loved him. "Oh well I'll pretend that didn't happen too okay?" He told me. "That's fine." I said but deep down I was hurt that he said that. Maybe that's why a teardrop fell and Naruto saw. "Gaara what's wrong? What's hurting you?" He asked. I had totally lost it by then and I finally told him after four years of being around him. "Naruto Uzumaki I think I'm in love with you."


	2. Should I say Yes or No?

**NaruGaara Is It Alright To Love You?**

** Chapter 2 Should I Say Yes Or No?**

**Didn't expect the confession so early did ya? Didn't think so. Anyway, let's see what Naruto has to say about this shall we?**

**(Naruto's P.O.V)**

_"Naruto Uzumaki I think I'm in love with you." _Were the exact words of my best friend Gaara No Sabaku. I didn't know what to say. I really didn't think I liked him like that. I only saw him as a friend but I didn't want to break his heart. He's never known what it is to love someone and I didn't want to crush him. "Gaara can you give me a minute alone?" I asked. He nodded and I ran off. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't think I loved him back but deep down I did. His sexy red hair, his light green eyes and that really cute symbol on his forehead. I thought about that for a minute and realized that I was thinking about him in a sexual manner. I shook my head and tried not to think about it but that didn't work. I guess I'd just have to face the fact that I was in love with him but how to tell him was my real question. Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Are you okay Naruto?" Asked a low, raspy voice that only belonged to Gaara. "Yeah I'm fine." I said standing up. "Well? Is there anything you're gonna say about me being in love with you?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "You don't love me back do you?" He asked. "That's not true Gaara." I said. "Really?" He asked. "Gaara I think I'm in love with you too." I said blushing and turning away. He cupped my chin in his hand and turned my face towards his and our lips touched again. This time I actually liked it. At first I didn't know what to do but now I felt like I knew exactly what to do. I held him closer to me and rested my hands on his waistline. He pulled away and he held out his hand. "Ready to walk home?" He asked. I nodded and we walked home together hand-in-hand.


	3. A night I'll never forget

**NaruGaara Is It Alright To Love You?**

** Chapter 3 A Night I'll Never Forget Even When You're Gone**

**Hey again! This chapter is gonna be sad and kinda perverted in some parts. It's only shonen-ai though. No yaoi whatsoever. That comes later. You'll see my lovely followers! Enjoy! **

**(Naruto's P.O.V)**

"What do you mean you're leaving Konoha to go back to Suna? I thought you said everyone hated you there!" I said frantically. "I know I said that but I have to go back. Kids that transfer from Sunagakure High to Konoha High have to go back to finish school and then we have to train at the academy to prepare for the Chunnin exams. I'm sorry my love but I have to leave." Gaara said with a heavy heart. "What about me? What will I do while you're gone?" I asked. "Don't worry Naru-chan I have that covered. Here I want you to take this." He said holding out a rectangular package with a red ribbon on it. "Red? How cute." I said noticing the ribbon. "It's my favorite color." He said. "I know." I said smiling. "Now don't open that until I leave. I'm staying tonight but I'm leaving tomorrow. So..." He started to say. "Let's make this night a night we'll never forget." I finished. "Not exactly what I was thinking but if that's what you want then I'll do it but I won't do THAT." He said. "You don't...want to...go...all the way?" I asked slowly. "No. I'm sorry but I'm not ready to go all the way yet." He said. "Oh. Okay I respect your decision." I said. "Good. Now what do you want to do first?" He asked. "I don't know. How about we go for lunch?" I said. "Alright. Where do you wan to go?" He asked. "How about Iriaya's? They have a wide range of things to eat." I said. "Sounds good to me." He said before he grabbed my hand and we walked to Iriaya Morning Glory Market. I breathed in all the delicious smeeling foods they served and I was pulled in immediately. We walked in and sat down at the table in the far right corner. Gaara sat down first and I sat next to him. The waitress or my cousin, Naruko Uzumaki, greeted us and she asked us what we'd like to drink. I looked at Gaara as he ordered his favorite drink. I slid my hand along the seat till I reached his leg. I rubbed up and down slowly and I heard him gasp in pleasure. Naruko looked at him like he was crazy. "Anyway, what would you like drink Naruto?" She asked me. I told her exactly what I wanted. She agreed and walked off to get our drinks. I looked to my right and looked at Gaara. He had his face buried in his ar,ms and from what I could see parts of his face were bright red. I could tell I was pleasing him so I moved my hand and rubbed the inside of his leg. I heard another gasp of pleasure from him and I saw him reach for my waist. He succeeded and yanked me closer to him. He came up to my ear and whispered, "Are you trying to turn me on?" I whispered back, "Maybe Gaara-kun." He looked at me and said, "Well it's working." I smiled and thought, "Good." I rubbed a litle faster and he almost moaned but he held it back. I didn't realize where my hand was going until I heard a soft moan escape from his lips. I rubbed a little thinking it was nothing but when I looked down it was something alright. My hand was exactly between his legs. I blushed at the sight of it. Naruko came out with our drinks then and she asked us what we'd like to order. We told her exactly what we wanted and she skipped off to get our food. "I wonder what she's so happy about." Gaara said. "She probably has a date with Seto tonight." I replied. "She's dating Seto Kaiba?" Gaara asked. "Yeah. I told you that before." I said. "Oh yeah you did." Gaara said laughing nervously. Right at that minute Naruko came out with our food and she sat down next to us. "So...guess where I'm going tonight." She said. "Skating?" I asked before we started eating. "No." She said. "Walk in the park?" Gaara asked. "No." Naruko said smiling. We noticed the smile on her face and we both said at the same time, "Dancing." Then we looked at each other. "Did we just say that at the same time?" I asked. "That was..." Gaara started to say. "Wierd? I know." I finished. "You're right! Seto-kun's taking me dancing tonight! I can't wait!" She said. "Well tell Seto I said hi." He said. "I will thanks Gaara." Naruko said before she heard a car horn. "Oh that's him! Gotta go! See ya guys later!" Naruko said throwing off her apron and hanging on the hook before grabbing her purse and racing out the door. She ran up to Seto and jumped into his arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed her before they got in his car and they drove off. "They're so lucky. They can be together forever." I said sighing. "Don't worry Naruto I'll always be there when you need me. Just call me." Gaara said holding me loosely. We finished eating and we payed and left. We walked around until we saw Neji and Shikamaru walking. "Look last night was an accident okay?" Shika said. "Accident? You put you're dick in my ass! How is that an accident?" Neji ranted. "I was drunk and so were you!" Shika shot back. Gaara and I just looked at each other. "Tenten came in and she almost screamed when she saw us!" Neji said. "So did Temari but I guess that won't matter much anymore because she's leaving tomorrow!" Shika shouted. Neji backed away before Shika almost burst into tears. "Poor Shikamaru. Temari's leaving too." I said. "Yeah. Temari told him yesterday and he just broke down and cried really hard." Gaara told me. "I wish you didn't have to leave." I said. "I know. I wish I didn't have to leave either." He replied. We stared into each other's eyes before we kissed. We stayed that way until I heard his stomach rumble. We laughed a little but then he actually felt the pain that came with it. "What...time...is...it...Naru?" He asked me. I looked at my watch. "7 o'clock." I replied. "No wonder it hurts." He said. "Come on I'll take you home." I said before picking him up bridal style. He held onto me as we walked back to our house. On the way there I happened to look at his facial expression and I saw that his face was bright red. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I have to...um...how should I say this? I have to..." He started to say. "Burp?" I asked. He shook his head. "You have to fart don't you?" I asked him. "Yes. I really have to fart Naru and I don't think you wanna hold me when I do." He said. "Just do it Gaara-kun." I said. "Really?" He asked. "Yes. It'll make you feel better right?" I asked. "Yes." He replied. "Then do it." I said. "Okay." He said before he started pushing. A few seconds later he farted loudly. He sighed in relief. "Feel better?" I asked. "Yeah. I feel partly better. I still have to go." He said. "I know. That's why I'm taking you home." I said. "Thanks Naru." He said smiling. He put his head on my chest and rested it there. When we got through the front door I carried him upstairs to our bedroom. I put him down and he walked to the bathroom . After four hours of waiting he came out and said, "You might not wanna go in there for the next two hours." I giggled a little before saying, "I know." He just stood there and I walked up to him. "What's wrong Naru? You're circling me." He said. "Nothing. I just...want you." I said going behind him and reaching my hand down his pants. "Naru I'm not ready for this." He said. "Please? Just a little bit?" I asked rubbing fast. "I'm not ready to do it to you yet." He said after moaning. "Who said you were gonna be seme?" I said taking his shirt off. I took mine off and I layed him on the floor. I held his hands in place above his head and kissed his neck while I pulled his pants and boxers down a little to expose his dick. His face turned cherry red and he said, "Naru are you sure you wanna do this?" I looked at him and said, "Gaara I'm serious. I lust for you and I'll be gentle I promise." He looked at me in concern. "Really?" He asked. "Yes." I said before I went right back to his neck. I bit down softly and he moaned in pleasure. I layed him on our bed and you can guess what we did. After a few hours I pulled out of him and we were both breathing heavily. "That was actually more fun then I imagined it would be. I'm gonna miss that." He said. "I'm gonna miss you're pushy attitude. I didn't know you were so pushy during sex." I said. "I didn't know either but I guess when you first inserted me my body took over and I just craved more." He said. "Well since it's late let's go to sleep okay?" I said. "Right after I let this out." He said before he farted loudly. "My sister was right. That is pleasurable." I said. "Leena has a farting fetish?" He asked. "Burping turns her on too." I said. "Wow. A farting and burping fetish. That's strange." He said. "I kinda have that same fetish. Just a little though." I said. "Oh." He said. "Anyway, let's go to sleep now." I said. "Agreed." He said. I snuggled close to him and I nuzzled my head on his chest before we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. My Sad Goodbye

NaruGaara Is It Alright To Love You?

Chapter 4 My Sad Goodbye

Me: Hey! Leena-chan here again! There will be a part of last chapter in this one and I will put it italics so you can see it. It was supposed to be there but I changed my mind cause it's part of the goodbye. So, please enjoy!

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I woke up at one o'clock in the morning to see that Gaara was still asleep. I wanted to cry but then I got an idea. I got a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote him a note. Then I snuck downstairs and grabbed a secret box cookies. I wrapped it uickly then set it next to the note on the nightstand table. Then I crept back into bed and snuggled as close to him as I could get and fell back asleep.

(Gaara's P.O.V)

I sat up in bed and grabbed my phone. I called my sister and asked her when I had to start getting ready. She said, "Right now Gaara." I sighed and looked over at Naruto. "Tema I really don't wanna leave Naru." I said. "I know Gaara. I don't wanna leave Shika but we have to." She said. "Why do we go before school starts anyway? I wanted a summer romance." I said. "I don't know Gaara but you could have Naruto visit you. That's what I told Shika." She said. "That's true." I said. "Alright I'll let you get ready and meet me outside Shika's house okay?" She said. "Alright bye Tema." I said. "Bye Gaara." She said before we hung up. I looked at Naruto peacefully. I didn't want to wake him so I'd have to see him cry. Then as I looked to my right. I saw a note and a wrapped package. I opened the note and read it. It said,

My Dearest Gaaara,

I wish you didn't have to leave. I'm gonna miss you so much. I'll always be yours and I'll wait for you as long as it takes. I don't want you to wake me cause I'll start crying again. As you can see the teardrop stains on this not. I'll be here when you come back and that's a promise I know I can keep.

Your Foxy Boy,

Naruto.

I tried to hold back tears as I folded the note and put it on the table. I opened the package and found a box of cookies. I smiled and I just hugged the box as tears fell from my eyes. I tried to stop crying but it was no use. I decided to write him back. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a note. I grabbed the package I gave him already and put it near the note. I kissed him on the lips quickly and I left with a heavy heart and tears falling down my face. Little did I know though, Sasuke was watching from the corner with a big smirk on his face and by the look on his face, he was waiting for this very moment.


	5. Sasuke's Here To Cause Trouble For Naru

NaruGaara Is It Alright To Love You?

Chapter 5 Sasuke's Here To Cause Trouble For Naruto

Me: Hi everyone! I'm back again! Anyway, moving on. This chapter will have something from last chapter just like last chapter did. (I know it makes no sense) Anyway, In this chapter and it gets VERY interesting. This chapter is the reason it's a hurt/comfort story. You'll see! Hee-hee!

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I sat up in bed to see that my love had gone and his side of the bed was neatly made. I stared at it for a few seconds before burying my face into my pillow and crying hard. "GAARA!" I screamed hugging the pillow as tightly as I could. Then I heard thundering footsteps and then the door being flung open. When I saw a black haired, dark brown eyed, tall male standing in the doorway to Gaara and my bedroom, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Are you okay...dobe?" The voice asked. I stared in shock at who was standing there in my doorway. "Sa-Sa-Sas-uke." I managed to say. "Well? Are you just gonna sit there?" He asked. "What are you doing here Teme?" I asked. "I heard you scream and I came to see what was wrong." He said. "Somehow...I doubt that." I said looking away from him. "Why don't you believe me?" He asked. "Because you're emo, stupid, hateful, and bunch of other things but caring or understanding does not fall under any of those categories." I said. "Ooh. Naruto you're trying to insult me? Same old stupid dobe." He said face-palming. I growled in anger before I shouted, "SHUT UP SASUKE!" He looked at me with that smirk and before I knew it he was on Gaara's side of the bed. "That's Gaara's side of the bed! GET OFF!" I shouted. "Sorry. No can do. I got a job to do that I've been waiting for and now I can do it now that "the redhead" is gone. Now Naruke...you're all mine." Were the last words that came out of Sasuke's mouth before I was forced into an uke position. I was hammered by Sasuke's fingers first then his dick. He didn't use the speed I used when I fucked Gaara. He was much faster and harder than that. It hurt so much I screamed, "GAARA!"

(Gaara's P.O.V)

"Alright I'm here Temari. Where's Kankuro?" I asked when I got there. "He's already in Suna and he told us to meet him there so we can just..." Temari started to say before we heard a bloodcurdling scream saying, "GAARA!" Temari didn't know what to do but I did. "That's Naruto. Tell Kankuro I'll be a little late cause I gotta go!" I said before running back towards Naruto's house.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

"AH! SASUKE STOP!" I screamed as he continued hammering me harder, faster, sharper each time. I could feel nothing but pain shooting all through my body and I just wanted Gaara to save me. He probably couldn't even hear me when I screamed but that all changed when I heard thundering footsteps I could tell a mile away.

(Gaara's P.O.V)

I was running fast just to get to Naruto. When I got to his house, the front door was left open. I walked in slowly, making sure no traps were set. "STOP!" I heard Naruto scream. "The bedroom." I said to myself before I ran towards our bedroom. When I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

"DAMMIT TEME STOP IT!" I screamed before I looked in the doorway. I saw my love standing there with the most horrified look on his face. "GAARA-KUN! YOU HEARD ME! THANK GOODNESS! PLEASE HELP ME!" I said quickly. "Naruto...you..." Gaara started to say. "No Gaara. I didn't do this willingly. He forced me!" I said. "Come on Sabaku. He was so despressed that you left so he called me and this is what he wanted." Sasuke said smirking. "MY. NAME. IS. GAARA!" He shouted before attacking Sasuke fiercely but being careful not to hurt me. "Damn you Sabaku. If you hadn't come here, I would've made him bleed to death." Sasuke said. "STOP CALLING ME SABAKU! IT'S GAARA DAMMIT AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY NARUTO!" Gaara said before attacking Sasuke with a death blow. "Damn...you...but if you wanna fight...then you've come to the right place." Sasuke said before starting a Susanno. "Your Ninjutsu can't hurt me!" Gaara said before putting up a Sand Sheild, sheilding him and me. "Don't worry Naru. I'll protect you with my life." Gaara said looking at me with a genuine smile. "Gaara..." I whispered. "Now, get ready to defend yourself on the count of three. One...two...three!" Gaara said before his Sand Sheild fell. "Alright Uchiha now here comes the REAL fun." Gaara said with a smirk on his face. "What are you smirking about Sabaku?" Sasuke asked. "Call me Sabaku one more time...and you'll pay the price." Gaara said. "Alright. Whatever you say...Sabaku." Sasuke said. "THAT'S IT!" Gaara screamed before he used all the strength he had and used his ultimate sand attack. He crushed Sasuke's body so tightly that he actually broke everything in Sasuke's body. Blood splattered the walls and the room but that was easy clean-up. "And that proves that you don't need to go back to Suna for training." Said a voice. "Who's there?" I asked. "Behind you stupid." The voice replied. I turned around to see a brown haired, dark brown eyed girl standing there. "Leena..." I said. "You could say that what you just proved is good enough for training so you don't need to leave." She said. Gaara and I cheered and he jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly. He looked me in the eye and kissed me fiercely as he wrapped his legs around me. "Alright can you do the Yaoi when I'm not in the room please?" Leena asked. "Sorry no can do!" Gaara said before he reached for me but I pushed his hand away. "Actually Gaara...I don't want to." I said. "Why?" He asked. "I was just raped and...I don't wanna hurt you like Sasuke hurt me." I said. "You didn't hurt me last time." Gaara reassured me. "I didn't?" I asked. "No. I actually...kinda...liked it." Gaara said as his face flushed red. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes Naruto I'm sure." He said. "Well..." I said. "Come on Naruto. Please?" He asked. "Hm? Alright." I said smiling. "But before we start..." Gaara started to say before he got down on one knee in front of me, "Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?" I stood there for a minute in shock before I held out my left hand. He slid the ring on and I jumped into his arms. "Yes Gaara. I will marry you." I said laying my head on his shoulder. "Wow. A yaoi wedding. Alright I'll help you okay?" Leena said. "Alright. Thanks sis." I said savoring Gaara's sweet scent. "Now...we can be together forever." Gaara whispered in my ear softly as I closed my eyes and fell asleep on his shoulder.


	6. NaruGaa Together Forever

**NaruGaara Is It Alright To Love You?**

** Chapter 6 NaruGaa Together Forever**

**(Gaara's P.O.V)**

I got dressed and got Naruto up the morning of our wedding. He got dressed and we drove to the church. When we got there we went into seperate rooms. I was so nervous and so was Naruto. Naruto's older sister and Sasuke's older sister saw that we were both nervous as hell and looked at each other. "You handle Gaara. I'll handle my brother." Leena said. "Right." Sarafina said before walking over to me. After we were both calm, we all got ready for the wedding to begin.

**(Ten minutes later...)**

"Do you, Gaara No Sabaku, take my (idiotic) brother, Naruto Uzumaki to be yours and yours forever no matter what happens to either of you?" Leena asked me. "I do." I said staring into Naruto's crystal blue eyes. "And do you my (idiotic) brother, Naruto Uzumaki, take Gaara No Sabaku to be yours and yours forever no matter what happens to either of you?" Leena asked Naruto. "I do." He said staring into my seafoam green eyes. "Then will Sarafina Uchiha, our lovely ringbearer, step forward and hand them their rings?" Leena asked. Sarafina nodded and walked towards the two of us. She handed Naruto his ring and handed me my ring. "You may now exchange rings." Leena said. I slipped the ring on Naruto's left hand at the same he slipped the ring on my left hand. "Now...does anyone have any objections to why these two shouldn't be joined if so then speak if not then forever hold your comments." Leena said. "Yeah I have an objection." Said a voice from the crowd. Naruto and I looked around and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway of the church with his hans on his wounds. "I don't care. No one wants to hear your objection." Leena said and everyone started laughing but Sasuke. "Whatever. At least I didn't sleep with someone OLDER THAN ME!" Sasuke shouted. Leena turned around and marched over to him. She let Neko-chan out for a minute and grabbed Sasuke by the collar. "You might wanna watch your tongue Uchiha." Neko-chan said. Sasuke gulped beneith her and looked at how high he was in the air. "Now sit down and shut up." She said throwing him against the wall so hard, she made a hole in the wall. Everyone gasped at the sight of it. Neko-chan went back into Leena's body and she dusted off her hands before saying, "Alright let's continue where we left off.", before walking back to the post. "Now, Gaara you may now kiss your lover. Enjoy your marriage." Leena said. I brought my lips closer to Naruto and kissed him and everyone clapped and cheered for us. Then Sarafina grabbed the microphone from Leena's hand and said, "Now I'd like to say something to you Kohai." Leena looked at her like she was crazy. "Sarafina dug in her pocket and pulled out a velvet box. She got down on one knee in front of Leena and said, "Leena Jean Uzumaki-kohai, will you marry me?" Everyone held their breath. Leena got so excited and jumped into Sarafina's arms. "Yes Sempai! I will marry you!" She said and everyone cheered for them. Even Naruto and me. "You better be there for my wedding since I was there for yours." Leena told Naruto. "Don't worry sis. I woldn't miss it for the world." He said smiling. Sarafina slid the ring on Leena's finger and Leena dived into her arms again. "Alright everyone. Cake and party, this way." Sakura said pointing and everyone followed her to the party room. After the party everyone went home except Naruto, Leena, Sarafina, and me. "So...I wish you all the best of luck. I'm glad you're finally happy little brother." Leena said with a smile. "I'm glad that Gaara's happy too." Sarafina said. "Thanks Sarafina." I said. "Yeah thanks Leena." Naruto said. Then the both of us walked hand-in-hand to the car that was there for us and we got in and we rode home where we celebrated with a yaoi session.

**THE END BUT THERE'S AN EXTRA CHAPTER WITH MORE YAOI IN IT SO YOU CAN STILL READ IT IF YOU WANT BUT IT HAS A YURI WEDDING IN THE BEGINNING AND I ONLY PUT IT IN BECAUSE WHEN NARUTO HELPS LEENA OR VISE VERSA THE ONE WHO HELPED GETS HELPED BY THE ONE WHO WAS BEING HELPED TO BEGIN WITH. BUT AFTER THE WEDDING , IT'S PURELY NARUGAARA. **


	7. SaraLeena wedding and some time together

**NaruGaa Is It Alright To Love You?**

** Extra chapter: SaraLeena wedding and some time together**

**Me: This is just extra and I wanted to do it. I hope you enjoy it anyway! So...until next time, all my love and more, Leena-chan!**

**(Naruto's P.O.V)**

Gaara and I had been married for two years now and now it was time for my sister to get married. I couldn't be happier especially since I get to be the one saying everything. Anyway, I got dressed and got Gaara up that morning. He got dressed and we drove to the church where my sister was a nervous wreck and so was Sarafina. "Gaara you calm Sarafina, I'll calm Leena." I said. "Right." He said before he walked over to her. After we got them calm, we all got ready for the wedding to begin.

**(Ten minutes later...)**

"Do you, Sarafina Inari Uchiha, take my (stupid) sister, Leena Jean Uzumaki to be yours and yours forever no matter what happend to either of you?" I asked Sarafina. "I do." She said looking into Leena's dark brown eyes. "And do you my (stupid) sister, Leena Jean Uzumaki take Sarafina Inari Uchiha to be yours and yours forever no matter what happens to either of you?" I asked Leena. "I do." Leena said staring into Sarafina's sharingan red eyes. "Now...does anyone have any objections to why these two shouldn't be joined if so then speak if not then forever hold your comments." I said. No one said anything so I said, "Alright then now...Sarafina you may now kiss your lover. Enjoy your marriage." I said just before Sarafina dipped Leena backwards and kissed her. The crowd cheered for them as well as me and Gaara. Sarafina pulled her up and I told everyone where the after party was. After the party everyone left but Gaara, Leena, Sarafina, and me. "Thanks for helping me little brother." Leena said kissing me on the cheek. "You're welcome sis. You helped me with my wedding, so I helped you with yours. Fair enough right?" I said. "Yeah you're right." Leena said. "I hope you guys have fun." Gaara said. "You guys too." Sarafina replied before her and Leena rode out of the church parking lot in the car that was driving them home. "That was fun to do." I said. "Agreed." Gaara said. "So...wanna have sex when we get home?" I asked. "You're damn right I do." He said. "Alright! Last one to the car has to drink until they burp. "Ready...set...GO!" I said as we both started running to the car. I got there a second before Gaara and I smiled triumphantly. "Looks like you'll be the one burping eh Gaara-kun?" I teased. "Whatever Naruto." He replied before we got into our car and drove home.

When we got home, I pointed to the fridge and he knew what to do. He grabbed what he liked and we walked up to our room. "Now...", I said closing the door behind us, "Start drinking Gaara." I said. "Alright. Alright." He said as he opened the bottle he had in his hand. He pressed the bottle to his lips and almost sucked it down. I just stared in amazement as I watched him gulp the whole thing down in one shot. He grabbed another one and opened that one too. After it was open, he sucked that one down too. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Especially when he repeated the same routine twice more before he slammed the empty bottle on the table. "You might wanna time this one and you almost might want to brace yourself." He said making strange jestures. I pulled out my stopwatch and started it just I heard the loudest and longest burp I'd ever heard from him. I stop the stopwatch and looked at it. "HOLY SHIT!" I shouted looking at the time. "What?" Gaara asked. "4 minutes and 40 seconds!" I said. "Wow. I beat my own record." He said. "I still will never know how you do that." I said. "Two words. Tummy Trouble." He told me. "But I have it too!" I said. "Yeah but you add the alcohol to it, it makes it more possible." He said. "Really? Let me try!" I said before rushing downstairs and grabbing my favorite drink. After a few long minutes (I don't drink as fast as he does) I had gotten down the fourth one. "What's this feeling? I can feel a big bubble moving upwards." I asked. "That means here it comes Naruto." He said and just as those words left his mouth, I let go the loudest and longest burp I 'd ever herd come out me. I stared at myself in amazement. "Good but not good enough to beat my record." He said. "What?" I asked. "4 minutes 30 seconds." He said. I looked at the stopwatch and he was right. "I wanna try again and if I do that means you do too." I said. "Alright you're on." He glared at me before we both raced downstairs and grabbed as many drinks as we could and ran back upstairs. "Alright. The first one to burp the longest has to pin the loser down and burp in their ear as loud and as long as possible." Gaara said. "Alright you're on Gaara." I said before both of us picked up our drinks and again Gaara drank faster than I did. Then he burped longer than I did and he pinned me down. His legs straddled mine and my arms were pinned above my head. "Ready Naruto?" He asked. "I think so." I said. "Well you'll have wait a few minutes." He said. He was above me for four minutes until he bent down and brushed his lips against my neck. I bit my lip as I held back pleasurable moans. He bit softly on my earlobe, telling me he was ready. I braced myself as Gaara burped as loud as he could in my ear. I could feel a thousand pleasure wads shooting through me. I couldn't control myself so I said, "Again Gaara!" He looked at me in concern. He shurgged his shoulders before he layed his head on my shoulder. I brought my leg up his sensitive spot and rubbed softly. "Naruto...no. Don't...please...I" He started to say before he moved closer to my ear and burped again but it was louder this time. I felt the pleasure wads shooting. "Louder! Longer! Oh god Gaara yes!" I said hugging him tightly. I didn't realize it but I was not only making him burp I was also making myself burp at the same time. I didn't notice it until we both burped at the same time. "Wow Naruto. That was suprising." Gaara said. "Maybe this is gives me an idea." Gaara added before he hugged he tightly and didn't stop until both of burped at the same time. "Okay. Naruto I'm all burped out sorry." He said. "But I'm not." I said and in flash I flipped us and I was now pinning Gaara down. "Ready Gaara?" I asked. "Oh god yes." He said. I brought my mouth up to his ear and bit down softly, telling him I was ready. He braced himself as I burped loudly twice in his ear. I heard him moan as if he felt the thousand pleasure wads too. "Now...let's get you some lubricant." I said looking at Gaara. He agreed and grabbed it. We undressed, got into position, and greased up well before I slid into Gaara and made him scream my name each time I thrusted. I used my free hand to rub his sensitive spot and in return he burped for me and each time he did, I thrusted harder but not too hard which in turn started the cycle over again. We kept this up until 1 o'clock a.m. and then we fell asleep in each other's arms...all burped out.


End file.
